


Beard

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Multi, Obi-wan's beard is glorious, and drives Rex and Cody absolutely mad, because i can't think of them any other way, but not more thought out than that, cody is not so secretly a huge nerd, obi wan is a little shit, rex and cody have been together forever, rex definitely blue screens a few times, well more grad school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Rex and Cody's attractive roommate grows a beard, and has the best unexpected consequences.





	Beard

**Author's Note:**

> This is thanks to this [post](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/170480081254/moepoke-this-is-some-college-au-gold) It just seemed to fit these three perfectly.

“ _ Godsdammit _ .” Rex swore as he closed the door behind him, causing Cody to look up with a raised eyebrow. “Have you seen Obi-wan since he came back from break?” 

“No. Why?” Cody sounded dubious at best. Questioning Rex’s sanity was a full time job.

_ “He’s growing a beard. _ ” Rex practically hissed.

“...And?” Cody’s eyebrow hadn’t moved from its previous raised position. 

Rex made a frustrated noise. “You need to take a look for yourself.”

Cody sighed, he was trying to get a head start on classes this semester, not check out their attractive roommate. He knew Rex wouldn’t leave him alone until he did. 

“Fine, but if it’s nothing, you owe me a backrub.” Cody’s back was already starting to hurt, he always carried his stress between his shoulder blades. 

Rex held up his hands in agreement, but the smirk on his lips said the only backrub Cody was going to be on his own terms

Cody made a pretense of heading to the fridge in the common room to check out their returning roomate. They really were lucky that he wanted to room with them. Rex and Cody had been together coming into the apartment, and not many wanted to room with them. They were… both rather strong personalities, but Obi-wan just fit perfectly with the two of them. 

Cody took a swig of his protein shake, and almost did a perfect spit take when he turned to see Obi-wan walk in. As it was he choked, just barely keeping from losing it down the front of his shirt. 

“You alright there Cody? I figured you would know how to drink those awful things by this point, considering you survived all last semester on them.” Obi-wan’s sass was on point as always, but that wasn’t what made Cody lose half his protein shake.

Obi-wan had the start of an absolutely magnificent beard. It wasn’t completely grown out yet, but it was like he completely skipped over the awkward middle stage, and just went from adorable baby faced grad student to hot professor overnight. 

Cody managed to recover enough with a: “Yeah, fine. Wrong pipe.”

Obi-wan chuckled as he rested a hand on Cody’s shoulder, “Better luck next time.”

Cody followed his every move as he walked back to his own room with an apple, still chuckling to himself.

He managed to get back to his and Rex’s room and softly shut the door and leaned back against it. 

“Well?!” Rex was excited and smiling.

Cody whispered softly, but with a lot of feeling “ _ Godsdamn _ .” 

\-------

It only got worse from there. Every passing week meant Obi-wan’s beard grew more and more luxurious and elegant. He kept it expertly manicured. It was very quickly driving both Rex and Cody to their limit. And Obi-wan did absolutely nothing to discourage them either. Asking their opinion on styles and looks that went best with it. If they hadn’t know any better, they would swear he was doing it on purpose. 

Turned out, he was doing it on purpose. 

Rex flopped on the couch next to Cody, making a soft grunt as the breath was forced out of his lungs. “We either need to make a move on Obi-wan, or make him shave that damn beard off.”

Cody made a soft noise of agreement as he continued to play Dragon Age. He was replaying the same scene  _ again _ , knowing there was an achievement to unlock that he missed the first two times around. 

“I’ve been trying to get you two to make a move for months now.” 

Rex and Cody both jumped at Obi-wan’s voice in their ears. Cody bad enough that he actually threw the controller. Neither of them were easy to catch off guard; they  _ still _ had no idea how he managed to be so silent. 

“We need to get you a fucking bell - wait,  _ what _ ?” Rex did a double take, looking between Cody and Obi-wan. 

“Did you just?” Cody started.

“I did.” Obi-wan’s smirk should be banned, it just  _ did _ things to the both of them. 

“Well why the fuck didn’t you say something sooner?” Rex asked, completely aghast. He had been particularly vocal about bringing Obi-wan into the fold. Not that Cody wasn’t thinking the same damn thing, he just knew how to keep quiet better than his partner did. 

“I wanted to see how long it took the two of you to get your act together. Obviously, I would have gotten tenure before you made up your minds.” Obi-wan was very clearly enjoying tormenting the two of them.

Cody decided he would like to see how Obi-wan reacted when the tables were turned. He gently reached his hand around to rest just behind Obi-wan’s ear, fingers wrapping around his neck. His hold was tight enough to bring him close, but loose enough to allow him to move away if he was uncomfortable. Cody leaned in close and kissed Obi-wan briefly before leaning back, but keeping his hold. 

Obi-wan’s eyes searched his own for a moment, before leaning back in and kissing him back deeply. It must have looked as good as it felt, because Rex’s choked noise was beautiful. And it  _ did _ feel good; Obi-wan’s beard felt as glorious as he had expected. 

They were both smiling when Obi-wan broke the kiss, breathing a little heavily. Cody was just about to ask him if he would actually like to join them on the couch when Rex cleared his throat loudly. Cody noticed a slight blush above the beard when they both looked over at him, and  _ wow _ did Cody want to see more of that. 

Obi-wan managed to defy the obvious blush on his cheeks by sounding completely confident, “Why Cody, I believe we forgot to include someone.”

“I don’t know about  _ forgot _ .” Cody couldn’t help but tease. 

Obi-wan’s smile widened as he reached for Rex to pull him in for a kiss of his own. No wonder Rex couldn’t keep quiet. They looked  _ beautiful _ together, Rex’s blonde hair setting off Obi-wan’s light auburn red. 

Rather than letting them finish, Cody surprised Obi-wan by pulling him over the back of the couch into bofh of their laps, causing all three of them to start laughing.   
  
Yes, Cody was  _ definitely _ glad Obi-wan had decided to grow the beard, for all their sakes. 


End file.
